Microsurgical procedures frequently require precision cutting and/or removing of various body tissues. For example, certain ophthalmic surgical procedures require cutting and removing portions of the vitreous humor, a transparent jelly-like material that fills the posterior segment of the eye. The vitreous humor, or vitreous, is composed of numerous microscopic fibrils that are often attached to the retina. Therefore, cutting and removing the vitreous must be done with great care to avoid traction on the retina, the separation of the retina from the choroid, a retinal tear, or, in the worst case, cutting and removal of the retina itself. The cutting and removal of membranes may be particularly difficult in some delicate operations, such as mobile tissue management (e.g., cutting and removal of vitreous near a detached portion of the retina or a retinal tear) and vitreous base dissection. Maintaining proper intraocular pressure and illumination are important so that the difficult surgical maneuvers may be performed successfully.
Microsurgical procedures, such as those in the posterior segment, typically require numerous incisions to access the interior of the eye. Each additional incision may create risk for complications during the procedure and/or recovery. Various tools are inserted through the incisions for use by a user, such as a surgeon or other medical professional, while performing the procedure. For example, a portion of an infusion line may be inserted through one of the incisions. The infusion line delivers fluid to the interior of the eye to maintain intraocular pressure, thereby preventing the eye from collapsing during the surgical procedure. An illuminator, which is a distinct tool from the infusion line, may be inserted through one of the other incisions. The illuminator, such as a chandelier illuminator, illuminates the surgical field. Deploying the illuminator in the surgical field requires time and effort on the user's part to properly place the illuminator and affix the associated cables to keep them stationary. A third tool, a surgical device, may be inserted through yet another of the incisions. The user uses the surgical device, such as a cutting probe, to cut and remove tissue from the eye.